


All I Have, All I Need

by _Alex_Writes_Shit_ (strangehamiltonchild)



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, big twist 0-0, oh boy, this ones a rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/_Alex_Writes_Shit_
Summary: oh look I actually wrote smthnI swear this one will actually be consistently updated and not die-
Relationships: Elizabeth Lavenza/Victor Frankenstein, Hannah Carter/Marie Stride, Henry Jekyll/Lisa Carew (mentioned), Peter Carter/Nicole “Nico” Westbury
Kudos: 2





	All I Have, All I Need

A staircase spirals down a tube of darkness into the abyss. A lone figure, a young woman of about twenty, steps onto the top of the staircase and begins her descent to the pit below. Around and around, the _click clack click_ of her heels echoing on the metal steps and into the empty chamber. She continues down to the bottom, reaching the opening and stepping off into the darkness.  
“You’ve returned,” a gravelly voice whispers somewhere in the abyss. Iron chains clink on a stone wall as the speaker moves his arms. “What tests have you for me today? Blood-sniffing? Metal-bending?”  
“Pain tolerance,” the woman responds, kneeling down and setting a black bag on the cold stone floor. She zips open the bag and takes out a needle, holding it in her hand and taking a moment to examine it. The needle contains a bright red liquid, the luminous fluid being the only light, however faint, in the large cavernous prison. The small glow allows the woman to see her subject’s face, a face she’s seen many times both in person and on a screen. The man is pale, with wrinkles and dark sunken eyes that glimmer in the low light of the liquid which would soon be injected into him. He knows what is coming, as does the woman, of course.“You and your kind love pain, don’t they?” The man smiles, his dull yellow teeth visible past his cracked lips.  
“ _My kind_ , as you say, have experienced pain far worse then what we give our subjects.” The woman takes an antibacterial cloth out of her bag and tears off the wrapper. She takes the man’s arm and uses the cloth to disinfect his inner elbow, then prepares the needle over the area. “So I suggest you watch what you say, Mr. Wallace, or your pain may become closer to ours.”  
The woman presses down on the needle so it penetrates the man’s skin. The red liquid flows from the needle into his veins, the soft glow disappearing as darkness takes hold once more. A moment passes before the formula begins to take effect, and a piercing scream echoes through the once-silent cave.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look I actually wrote smthn  
> I swear this one will actually be consistently updated and not die-


End file.
